Zion Military Base
An Enclave outpost in the Zion Valley.. History The base in Zion had origanally been setup to be a Fallout shelter for the tourists in the Zion Valley but it was never occupied. In 2140 an Enclave Vertibird landed in the valley to make small repairs to its engine the crew went scavenging for parts in the old wrecked cars and discovered the bunker and entered to find everything in perfect working order. They shut the bunker doors and returned to Navarro and reported on their findings. Soon the Enclave had setup a major outpost in the bunker. The Bunker turned out to be a massive expieremental base were the supposed residents would become part in a experiment with the FEV virus. The base just like Mariposa had massive vats of FEV in the testing room and Enclave scientists began experimenting with it using the local 'wildlife' and soon had a small number of mutants to run tests on. In other parts there were a massive sleeping quarters and large pens, presumably for the mutants, it was also discovered that Repconn had done work here on improving their design for a shoulder mounted Plasma Cannon and Plasma Minigun and thus development went to work on these projects. Post-Oil Rig After the destruction of the Oil Rig the Enclave there stayed in contact with their bretheren at Navarro and Camp Seward. Designs for a new power armor had already been drawn up by Enclave engineers there and work went into this Ultra-modern fifth generation power armor. Along with that most of the existing power armor there in the bunker was the old Mark I Power Armor but based on designs sent from Navarro of power armor used by a man named Gannon the power armor was updated to this level, with small tesla coils on them thus creating the first tesla armor. meanwhile after the fall of Navarro the bunker made contact with Raven Rock and began taking orders from there including recieving the design for the Eyebot Duraframe from Dr. Whitley at Adams AFB. These little eyebots were used to be the eyes and ears of the Enclave in Zion, often times being used as target practice by the locals when spotted. But they also served a purpose of scouting out places for the Enclave in Zion to take people from for FEV tests. Finally Raven Rock fell along with Adams AFB and again the bunker went offline until it was contacted by Nathaniel Baird and the Chicago Enclave. They gladly became part of the new Enclave. Technology Mk. V plasma cannon- The design was orignally from Repconn. The cannon itself was tested in the Zion Valley Bunker and was highly succesful even in its prototype stage but the great war started and the design team abandoned the prototype and design and left for a more secure bunker. the Enclave engineers that found the cannon took up the design and improved upon it and created a powerful shulder mounted weapon that was quickly handed out to soldiers going on patrols fo heavy weapons support. Mk. III Gatling Plasma- the weapon again was from the same design team at Repconn and was picked up by the Encave, again making improvements to its current design it was deployed only to trained specialists. Capable of firing 500 superheated plasma bolt per second that sent not only the Dead Horses and Sorrows running for cover but also the local Brotherhood of Steel chapter that was wiped out by the Zion Enclave. Zeus Power Armor- Offically its name it Mark V powered Combat Armor but the several of the Enclave engineers working on the project coined this name because of how it gave the user 'god like' invincibility. The armor itself takes after the Enclave Mark II power armor but with many major improvements including the ability to carry 50 pounds more than any other power armor, the fact that there is still no weapon used by the brotherhood or NCR that can puncture this armor. Even more fearful is that the only way one could possibly take down someone in this armor was to hit the shutdown switch in the lab's main terminal. The Armors stats put it clearly above the Athena Power Armor yet ther is only one model so one couldn't say its in actual sevice. Category:Locations